Word To The Wise
by ChibiMali
Summary: Sasuke is a genius , correct? Yes. But then...why is it , when it comes to matters of the heart...Naruto is so much wiser? SasuNaru. Little fluff!


**A Word To The Wise.**

**Summary: Sasuke is a genius , correct? Yes. But then...why is it , when it comes to matters of the heart...Naruto is so much wiser?**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : Yaoi!!!! So all you non-yaoi lovers (although I don't know how that is possible) move away and let the yaoi fan girls (and fan boys) enjoy this story! , SasuNaru, Fluff , a little contemplation and an itty bitty kiss....:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke watched Naruto. Sasuke watched and studied and wondered , how this **_dobe_** could make him feel and **_why _**he made him feel. Was it because of his annoying personality? If it was then the feeling should be annoyance , right? But it wasn't. It wasn't something so _trivial _that Sasuke actually had to watch and wonder about it because believe you me , Sasuke felt annoyance every day.

So then what was it? What was the feeling and why was Naruto causing it? If it were remembering history facts from way back when or the different types of ninja techniques organized into element , variations and rank Sasuke would have been in the clear but...things like this...with _feelings_ and what-not Sasuke was lost. And the one person he could think of that could have advised him in such a manner was the one causing the problem. Sasuke didn't know what he could do , so he watched and wondered , hoping that by observing he would pick up a clue in his mystery.

* * *

One day , Sasuke woke up and , realizing that he had the day off , decided that he would go talk to the person on his mind for the last couple of weeks. He didn't know why but the thought caused him to have butterflies in his stomach. They were small and there were a lot. They buzzed around and fluttered and did butterfly-related things in his stomach bringing the fact to his mind that he was somewhat _ne__rvous _about meeting with Naruto.

He could fathom why but he thought that if he talked with Naruto , the feeling might subside.

Walking down to Ichiraku's , expectantly Naruto appeared.

"Hey , dobe!"

Sasuke called out loud enough , and used the name Naruto hated so he should turn around right?

Wrong.

Naruto seemed to be interrupted by Kiba...and Shikamaru...and Chouji. Sasuke's little fluttering butterflies turned into burning flames and he couldn't imagine where they came from. Sasuke wasn't going to lie , he was no model friend , but he was his teammate so Naruto should at least turn around. What if he had something important to say? What if something really bad happened?

Sasuke turned around and stomped off , his day ruined due to Naruto's ignorant bliss.

* * *

It was like that for weeks. Naruto would try to talk to Sasuke. Sasuke would remember the incident and ignore Naruto. Naruto would pout. Sasuke would regret decision but wouldn't do anything. It was enough to drive even the most down-to-earth person insane because seriously , it was just annoying.

Sasuke still wondered what the feeling was. One night he even wrote a list.

_**Feelings I Could Have For Naruto.**_

_Annoyance._

_Confusion_

_Agitation_

_Anger_

_Resentment_

_Brotherly Affection_

_Teammate Affection_

_Obligation_

_Friendship_

_Love._

Sasuke had hesitated when writing the last one. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the empty feeling that...he would never love again , ever since the betrayal and massacre of his family...or maybe the feeling that if he ever _did _love someone it would be stolen from him? Or....or maybe he was afraid of loving someone that might not , love him back.

The list had been through a hurricane and more before Sasuke had narrowed down the feelings. He was left with _Brotherly Affection , Friendship _and _Love._

The others had all been rejected after days of thought and observation. He had no source , no cure. He only had a small list to choose from and the butterflies returned. He hadn't come to terms with the last one...but he had a feeling what he felt was more than just brotherly affection , brothers didn't feel nervous around each other right?

And maybe he felt a little too close to be feeling friend-like emotions. So then it must be ..._Love?_

* * *

Sasuke thought about this and for a couple days observed some more. When he watched Naruto interact , watched him by himself , watched him _be _himself , he couldn't deny he felt something strong. He noticed little quirks of Naruto's that made him feel like someone was giving him little shocks of electricity. _'Plucking at your heartstrings.' _was the saying , wasn't it?

The way when telling a joke he would squint his eyes a little , as if waiting to see your reaction , and when he is confused and he raises his right eyebrow a little and tilts his head. Sasuke realized that these are things no normal person would know unless they observed a long time and he wanted to stop himself before he developed any more stalker tendencies.

But it was too late for that.

Sasuke felt confrontation was the best way to solve his problem. He was an Uchiha! He wouldn't wait lying down for a solution to come to him! And if there _was _no solution. He would **_make _**one.

But he had no idea how to go about his decision.

So he thought he'd ask Naruto.

* * *

"W-wha?...I-I"

Sasuke rephrased the question and watched Naruto react.

"What I mean is , if you really have strong feelings for someone and … they might not like you back , how do you go about telling them this?"

Sasuke could tell Naruto wasn't expecting a question like that. Sasuke could tell a lot of things about Naruto. Watching him as long as he has , it would've bee strange if he couldn't. He noticed how Naruto blushed all the way up to his ears and then some. It made Sasuke feel....glad. In a way. Sasuke asked the question differently yet again.

"It's like , I have these really strong feelings but I'm afraid of their response so I-"

"W-well , what type of f-feelings...?"

Hmm. He answered. Now Sasuke was getting somewhere.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! You gotta know! H-how can you have strong f-feelings for some one and you don't even know what it is you're feeling?!"

Sasuke inched closer to Naruto and leaned down to say softly , "You see , that's the problem , I _don't _know what I'm feeling. So how do I go about telling the person?"

Naruto inched away slowly and cleared his throat. "W-well , If you don't know what your feelings are you can't tell them anything."

Sasuke inched over more. The bench they were sitting on wasn't very long , so eventually Naruto would have no where else to scoot.

"What if I said I had an idea of what it is I'm feeling?"

"W-what are they?"

Sasuke spoke so softly , it was almost a whisper. " Maybe...I love them..."

That sent Naruto into a full body blush , even his _hands _were red!

Naruto stuttered a little bit and fidgeted. Sasuke was a bit amused. If this was Naruto's reaction...then maybe the plan he had in mind would work.

"Why so worked up Naruto? Hard to believe that I can actually _love _someone?"

Naruto inched again and nodded. Then he looked up with a curious face. "H-hey , i-if you don't mind me asking....who is it that you l-love....? M-maybe I could help you out , You know , set up a couple of dates and stuff...."

"You would? That's wonderful!....because the person I love..."

Sasuke inched Naruto into the arm rests of the bench and leaned to whisper into his ear.

"...is you..."

And Sasuke dove in for the kill , the butterflies in his stomach going into hyper drive.

He had kissed Naruto.

And he had liked it.

And apparently so did Naruto , because he neither flinched nor got up and ran away.

"Y-you like _me_? Really?" Sasuke nodded dumbly , not knowing where to go form there.

"You- _Seriously? _You do? I- I mean , w-why _me? _Why not Sakura or Ino or somebody? Why did you fall in love with me?"

Sasuke shook his head and said " I don't know." And Naruto deflated. "I-I mean I didn't know it was love since two days ago...But I guess it's because you _aren't _Sakura or Ino or anybody else....." And the light returned to Naruto's eyes once again.

Naruto and Sasuke sat there for a while , not speaking. Sasuke was so nervous of what Naruto's answer would be. He had gotten an answer but now there was another question in his mind. 'Did Naruto love him back. Or maybe even love him?'

Naruto finally spoke up and said quietly , a change from his usual volume.

"M-maybe I might like you too...I mean , _maybe_..y'know? I-I'm not very sure but I guess I could -"

And Naruto was cut off again because Sasuke couldn't contain himself any longer , Naruto was just too cute. _'Cute , huh?...I must really like him...'_

Naruto's eyes widened at the kiss.

This time Naruto did leap off the bench , glaring intensely at Sasuke , even though the effect was quelled by Naruto's burning face.

"Y-you _pervert!!_ I said I _might _like you...I-I didn't give you permission to _molest _me in _public!!_"

Sasuke smirked up at him , "I can hardly call that molestation , dobe."

Naruto didn't answer for a while. He stood there , his furious blush still intact and whispered , "I-I'm hungry...s-so I'm gonna eat ramen at Ichiraku's...you c-can come along if you'd l-like , but it _won't _be a _date _so just get that idea out of your head right away!"

And Sasuke knew in that instant , while he and Naruto walked to Ichiraku's together , _holding hands _, that maybe learning from someone once in a while was okay.

**

* * *

**

**Ahhh!! My first ever kiss-fic! I can't believe it! Wow!~~**

**And for those waiting for 'Way to the Throne'** **don't worry , I'm not dead! And neither is chapter 11!!**

**Please fellow Yaoi lovers , R&R and other nice fanfiction-y things. **

**(Every time you don't review Orochimaru kills a kitten {or a puppy , or monkey. Your pick.} So review! Do it for the animals!)**

**:)**


End file.
